


Of Urges and Desires

by dadofthedead



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thancred Gets Railed, Trans Male Character, Trans Urianger Augurelt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadofthedead/pseuds/dadofthedead
Summary: A lazy evening turns into Thancred and Urianger having some rather adult business on the couch. Let's hope Artemus can stay asleep.(He doesn't.)
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters, Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Of Urges and Desires

"By the Twelve, Urianger, it's not like I'm getting any  _ younger _ ," Thancred grits out as the elezen runs his hands across the front of the shorter man's pants. 

"Aye, you may not be, but that does not stop one from having such desires." says Urianger, leaning down to nip at Thancred's jaw. The white haired man shakes his head, careful to not knock jaws with the elezen. He knows today is going to be a rather soft day, age getting to Thancred faster than he would like. He smiles, looking up at the taller elezen above him. 

"Go get your harness, and don't wake Artemus. I know he's still napping in there." Thancred says, releasing his arms from around Urianger to work on removing his own attire. The elezen grins as he stands from his position in front of the couch before damn near  _ bolting _ towards the bedroom. 

Thancred can hear their companion snoring through the door, now slightly louder as Urianger enters the room with quiet steps. A faint rustling sound joins Artemus' snoring, before the sounds are dampened once more. Just as soon as he entered, the elezen returned to the living room, pants now removed and a strap on now replacing it. Thancred grins at his return, feeling for the lubricant  _ someone _ hid between the cushions. A quiet 'aha!' is voiced as he grips it, pulling it out and handing the small vial to Urianger. 

"Be a dear and help me get ready?" Thancred asks as he removes his jeans, not even bothering to empty his pockets. Urianger nods as he lets the clothing fall to the ground, quickly reaching up to pull his own t-shirt off to show a rather well toned torso, the scarring of his pecs faint in the evening glow of the apartment. 

"Anything for you, dearest Thancred. Please do not hesitate to say if anything is wrong." Urianger whispers, opening the lube and pouring a liberal amount over nimble fingers. He drops the bottle, now free hand reaching to pull Thancred's boxers off, the white haired man beneath him watching the elezen's every move. Eye contact is made as Urianger brings the slicked up fingers up against Thancred's asshole, a pause as the elezen awaits permission. Thancred groans at the fingers gently rubbing against his entrance, nodding as he motions his hips closer to the hand between his legs. 

"Don't tease now, Urianger. I might not be hard, but by the  _ Twelve _ I want this," Thancred moans out, absolutely keening as one of Urianger's fingers breaches his entrance, thrusting in and out as the elezen stretches the man beneath him. The white haired man wraps a leg around one of Urianger's thighs, pulling the tall elezen closer as he moans out " _ More _ ," giving his lover all the encouragement needed to add another finger alongside the one within Thancred already. The man beneath moans at the feeling, a hand grasping a throw pillow lying beside the two. 

Thancred's eyes close in pleasure, letting the feeling of Urianger's fingers take over his senses as they piston in and out of his asshole. A third soon joins the two fingers present, thrusting and stretching the white haired man as he begs for more. 

The once abandoned bottle of lubricant is picked up, the pop of the cap resounding through the room over the sound of Thancred's panting. Fingers are withdrawn, causing the man to almost  _ whimper _ as Urianger pours lubricant over the silicone cock between his legs, bringing his hips towards Thancred's as he grinds against the shorter man's entrance. 

"Tell me, Thancred, are you ready for this?" Urianger asks, a hand reaching down to palm at Thancred's thigh. 

"Gods,  _ yes _ , Urianger, come on," Thancred moans out, rolling his hips against the cock resting against hole. "Fuck me, Urianger,  _ please _ ." 

The elezen nods before quickly flipped the man beneath over, bending him over the couch as he grinds once, twice more before pushing the head of the silicone cock into Thancred. The man keens over, pushing his face into the cushion to muffle a moan as Urianger pushes into his ass. Thancred feels the elezen lean into the crook of his neck, facial hair scratching against the sensitive skin on his neck. 

"Do not silence yourself, for I want to hear you  _ scream _ ." Urianger whispers into Thancred's ear as he bottoms out, pausing for a moment before finally starting to move. Thancred moans as he feels the elezen moving inside of him, pushing back towards the sinful hips moving behind him. 

Minutes pass, Thancred barely holding himself up on his elbows as Urianger increases the speed of his thrusts. The slender hands of the elezen wander Thancred's back, a palm pressing into a tense spot in his back. The other reaches around to pinch at a nipple, causing Thancred to fall against the back of the couch, moaning loudly at the feelings all over his body. 

Suddenly, two hands lift the man up, an arm wrapping around Thancred's midsection as the other comes to hold his jaw. 

"Are you close, Thancred?" A deep tenor voice asks.  _ 'Artemus _ ,' Thancred realizes, looking into the elezen's white eyes. "You've gotta be. 'Could hear you. You're doing so well, Thancred." he says brushing his lips against the sweat slicked forehead. Urianger reaches a hand around to hold Thancred's, the speed of his thrusts faltering slightly. "You can come, Thancred," he whispers, leaning his forehead onto his shoulder. 

With the sound of Artemus whispering into his ear and Urianger thrusting into him, Thancred moans as loud as he has in  _ weeks _ as he comes undone between the two elezen. The taller man behind Thancred fucks him through the orgasm, slowing as the white haired man grows more sensitive with each thrust. Urianger pulls out, supporting Thancred by his hips. A gentle curse slips from his mouth as he sees the mess made on the cushion, a mix of lube and semen. 

Looking up to Artemus, he helps lift Thancred into his arms, Urianger working on cleaning the cushion well enough. Thancred lays his head against Artemus' shoulder, breathing slowly steadying into a slower rhythm. The elezen looks up, seeing Urianger almost finished. Walking around the couch as the taller elezen finishes, he sits on the piece of furniture, Thancred asleep in his arms.

"You really did fuck him hard, huh Ur?" Artemus asks with a chuckle, watching the other elezen lay a blanket down before removing the harness around his hips and putting it on the side table. Urianger smiles, sitting down next to the two.

"I truly did not mean to make him sleep, although I suppose he did ask for it," Urianger replies. 

"Yeah? I could hear him moanin' from in the other room." 

"So I did wake you? I was trying to avoid that." 

"Heat of the moment, I get you," Artemus says, reaching for a remote to turn the TV on as background noise. The remote is set down, Artemus readjusting Thancred to stretch his legs out. The shorter man lays on his chest, with Urianger at his side. 

"Good thing we saved up on this couch, huh?" Artemus asks after a few minutes. The only response he receives is a light snore from Thancred, and a quiet huff of acknowledgement from Urianger. A smile crosses his face. Nothing can beat a second nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is older and Thancred has trouble getting it up. Urianger's solution is strap time. 
> 
> No beta. 
> 
> Hit me up on twitter @dadofthedead.


End file.
